Mating Tales: The Dragon's Mate!
by Booksmj7
Summary: Lucy is tired of everyone ignoring her ever since Lisanna came back. But LUCY IS NATSU'S MATE! Now, Lucy has to survive being a mate and battle an unknown force that hates everything that has to do with dragons. NaLu with a tiny bit of GaLe and others! Lot of fluff and some smut.
1. The dream

**This is my new story called Mating Tales: The Dragon's Mate! **

**Main Pairing: Natsu and Lucy (NaLu)**

**With mentions of Gajeel/Levy, Juvia/Gray, and whoever else you suggest to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

><p>Lucy stared up at the night sky. Tonight, there was a full moon and Lucy, like always, was walking along the egde of the sidewalk, near the river. "Be careful, Lucy!" The man rowing the boat said when he passed by. Lucy sighed. Everything felt so normal and peaceful for once. Without Natsu, Happy, and the others, everything was so quiet and calm.<p>

Lucy would have no idea that this would be the last night of normalcy...

The next day, Lucy unlocked her the door to her apartment, tensing. She stepped inside, looking around, not really surprised. Natsu was normally inside wrecking her home, but he didn't appear to be there. Lucy frowned. She kept forgetting that since Lisanna came back, no one wanted to be around Lucy anymore. Everyone ignored her and she had to go on solo missions by herself for her rent money.

Lucy flopped down on her bed, sighing. She stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if anyone noticed that I am back..._ she thought. Lucy had just came back from one of her solo missions to find Fairy Tail quiet (which was a surprise to Lucy). When she had went into the gluid, everyone was gathered around Lisanna asking how the mission went that she went on with Natsu, Gray, and Ezra (also including Juvia, who couldn't ever stay away from Gray for too long, and Happy). Lucy tried to get their attention but no one even glanced at her, so she turned around and went home.

Lucy closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

_I was in a big field. The grass was long, reaching up to my knees, and the sun shined bright with no cloud in sight. The wind blew my blonde, shoulder length hair in my face and made the grass sway around me, making my knees itch. I looked around, confused. How did I get here? There was no one around. No trees, or buildings, or a road to follow. "Oh! Is it that time already?" a sweet voice said behind me. I turned around and gasped._

_Right in front of me was a big, breathing dragon. I really wasn't expecting that. My mouth had dropped and I stopped breathing. "Oh, goodness, child! Close your mouth! There are bugs flying around here!" The dragon exlcaimed before settling down on the ground. "Come sit with me, darling."_

_I obeyed while closing my mouth. "I can tell that you are upset, child. But don't worry, your worries will vanish before long. Now, on to why I called you here." The dragon said. I just looked at the dragon with confusion. "Mating is a serious business among us dragons. As may you know, we pass on our traits to dragon slayers, so this is important to them as well. You must be careful of this anticent ritual and for you to do that you must know what it means. Mates are dragons other half, their better half, and they mate for life. If their better half died they would probably go insane or if they leave their mate, they would die from rejection." The beautiful yellow-orange dragon informed me while rubbing herself against the grass._

_I wasn't getting why I was hearing this. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

_"Hold on dear I'm getting to that. So, anyway, there are some stages you need to look out for. Stage 1, the dragon or dragon slayer in question will show dominance. They will show you how powerful they are. Power and strength are traits that are admirable among our kind. Which leads us to Stage 2, the dragon or dragon slayer will mark their territory. They will do an arrangement where they show other possible threats that their mate is being courted and should not mess with them. This also shows that the male is able to defend you and any of your offsprings. And finally Stage 3, the actually mating part. To finish the mating stages and become an official mate, you must have sex and then during your climax, the male must bite you to show that you have an official mark that says you have mated. When your bite heals the next day, don't be surprised of what you find." The dragon warned, finally finishing her long speech._

_I let all that I was told sink in. "I still don't know why you told me this." I say, shifting to stand on my knees._

_"I have told you this, little one, becasue you are the mate of a dragon slayer and you must look out for who it is. Whoever it is finally reached the age of finding a mate and should be going into heat and you were choosen to be their mate." The lady dragon simply said. My jaw dropped again for the second time._

_I sputtered about. "Are... A-are you sure it is me? You must have gotten the wrong girl! I'm too young!" I gasped out. _

_"There was no mistake. Be careful. There are those who hate dragons and dragon slayers. And remember everything I have told you. This meeting seems to be coming to an end." The she-dragon said, her image fading out._

_"Wait!" I cried out. _

_"Beware, my dear. The dangers are more near then you realize. Happy Mating!" _

Lucy gasped awake and sat up quickly. She looked around, bewildered. "Wow. That was some dream." She muttered. Lucy lifted her hand to brush away wild strands of hair when she felt a crumpled note in her hand. Lucy just stared at it, slightly scared to confirmed her susipicions. She glanced around one more time, cautiously, before slowly opening the note. Lucy's eyes widen. There was one sentence written on the battered note.

_**Be careful and remember the mating ritual!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is end of the chapter. I hope this is good so tell me whether or not it was. Review please and tell me if I should continue this story ^_^ <strong>

**~Booksmj7**

**P.S.- If your interested in the Percy Jackson series fanfics, then check out my other story Worlds Collide Horribly but Perfectly!**


	2. Natsu Fights! The Lookout for Her Mate

**Hey guys! Since I got such an amazing response to this story I decided to continue on with the story! Yay! ^_^ **

**So, I am using WordPad to write (type) this story since my laptop doesn't have the fancy nancy Microsofts thingsy. So there will probably be grammar errors and word miss spellings. I usually read chapters about 3 or 4 times to make sure I didn't type anything wrong but sometimes things will slip by so this is an apology in advance for anything wrong :) **

**So yeah. Enjoy!**  
><strong>~Booksmj7<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy's face was turning blue. She stared and stared and stared at the note that was now on her writing desk. Morning had come an hour before and Lucy was not looking forward to going to the guild. She had showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. Now she just stood in the middle of her room, looking straight at her desk.<p>

Some part of her wanted to believe that she had just dreamed up an imaginary dragon and had made up the whole story of dragon mating. But the other, larger, part of her knew that she wasn't that smart to think up stages of mating and such. She sighed. _Let's get it over with, _she thought, shoving the note into the bottom drawer of her desk. She grabbed her whip and her keys before walking out the door.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the famous Fairy Tail's front door. _This is it! Just push it open and hopefully no one will notice anything odd about my behavior, _Lucy thought. She opened the door quietly, hoping no one noticed her slipping in.

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. People were fighting and throwing chairs. Lucy sighed in relief when she saw that most of her guildmates where being themselves for once. But then she saw that the rest was (what looked like to her) fawning over Lisanna. Again.

Lucy looked around. She had thought of a plan to figure out who her apparent mate was. Obviously, her future mate was a Dragon Slayer since she's never really been in contact with a dragon in person before. Problem was she knew a handful of Dragon slayers so she'll have to watch closely whenever a Dragon Slayer was near her.

_What was the signs again? _She asked herself. _Hmmm._ _Stages. Stage 1- Shows Dominance. Stage 2- Marking. Stage 3-Sex and then a surprise. Okay! I totally got this!_

Lucy looks around again. _Oh! I am totally crossing Gajeel off my list_, she thought as she looked over to the corner where he was sitting at and saw him staring quite longingly at Levy. Then glaring at Jet whenever his arm accidently brushed against hers when he was reaching for his drink that Mira left for him.

Wendy is out for the running, also. I mean I just don't go that way and plus she is really young!

Hmmmm... Lucy continued to think on who was the possible candates. Mira set down Lucy's favorite drink from the guild, strawberry milkshake, in front of her. "Hey, Lucy! When did you get back?"

Lucy's somehwhat good mood dimmed down when she remembered the way her guildmates treated her yesterday. Lucy gave a weak smile. "Oh, uh. Very late last night. Around 12 or so." She lied.

"Oh? I thought you'd be here earlier than that." Mira said. Lucy simply nodded and said something about being solo made the mission a bit longer. Lies! All lies!

"LUCY! Where have you been?!" Lucy tensed a little when she heard that voice. She knew that voice anywhere. Natsu. She turned around in her seat.

Natsu was walking over to where Lucy was. Lisanna glanced at her and smiled sweetly in greeting. Lucy gave a small one in return. "Uh, I was on a mission."

Natsu flopped down beside her in a sloppy way. "How long were you gone? A week? I haven't seen you around."

Lucy gave him the 'are you kidding me?' face and rolled her eyes, "A day or 2."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'm right." Natsu sat up and began to suck on my straw. For some odd reason, Lucy watched his lips suck on the straw and she shifted her body to find a more relaxed position. At least, that was her excuse.

Lucy just sighed. Suddenly, Lucy is being slammed into Natsu from the side. Lucy looks over at the criminal and finds Loke. What the hell? She hated it when he suddenly pops in like that. "Hello there, my dear Luce!" Loke beamed at her.

Lucy leaned away a bit but jumped back into place when Natsu suddenly growled. She looked at him and saw him bearing his teeth at Loke in a defensive matter. She gave him a questioning look before turning back to Loke. "What are doing here, Loke? And what did I say about you popping in like this?!" Lucy shouted at him, standing.

Loke just smiled slyly. "I only came to see if you would care for a picnic in the park for our dinner date." Lucy looked confused. When did she ever agree to go on a dinner date?

Natsu suddenly stood. "Hey! Luce! Watch me beat up Gray!" He yelled to her, while going to find Gray who looked like he was in the middle of feeling Juvia up. "GRAY! FIGHT ME!"

Gray lazyly looked up at him and only waved him away. Natsu glared at him so hard, Lucy was afraid Gray would burst into flames. "Loke. I am not having dinner with you." Lucy said as nicely as possible. Loke only shrugged before disappearing.

Natsu threw a punch at Gray that connected with his jaw. Gray flew back. Natsu looked back at Lucy to see that she was saying something to Loke and frowned. He'll have to make the punch more harder. He lit his hands on fire but got punched in the face instead.

Gray grinned at him, quite amused now. "That's all you got, flame for brains?" He taunted. "You hit like a grandma."

Natsu glared. Now. It was personal! No one insults his fighting skills in front of Lucy and gets away with it! He flew at Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just realized that in the first chapter (in the dream part) I switched from 3rd person to 1st person then back to 3rd person! I am so SORRY! I was planning on having the dream be in 1st person because its in Lucy's head (dream) when the whole thing was happening! I apologize! <strong>

**Why did Natsu want to suddenly fight Gray when Loke showed up? Will Lucy know that answer?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Booksmj7**

**P.S.- I have updated chapter one! So, the problem mentioned should be fixed now!**


	3. Dinner With the Family Provider

**Hey guys! So the reviews were awesome! Thank you so much! ^_^ **

**Ok, so one of you asked to explain the dragon from Lucy's dream. No worries, my faithful viewer! The she-dragon will show up later in the story and you'll understand why she came to be in my fairy tale (see what I did there? ;D). **

**OK! I am done! Enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking along the side of the river, like she normally does, when something heavy crashed into her, knocking her sideways. Luckly, she didn't fall towards the water but she was heading in the direction of the sidewalk. Ooof!<p>

Lucy quickly got up and got into her fighting stance that Natsu taught her. "Nice to see that you actually learned something from training," a voice said. Lucy sighed. Natsu.

She relaxed and then began shouting at him. "What is wrong with you?! Don't sneak up on someone like that! Especially at night!" Lucy huffed. Natsu grinned at her, kind of sheepishly. For some odd reason, her heart sped up. Ignoring it, she turned and continued walking home.

"I decided to walk you home. Make sure your safe, that's all." Natsu mumbled. "Happy is off for the week to stay with Wendy and Carla, also. I'll just stay with you until then." He busted up into her apartment, not noticing that Lucy had stopped.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. She wasn't exactly sure why she's so surprised by his statement. Natsu spends the night at her apartment often enough to be used to it (though, sometimes she doesn't know he's there at all). Lucy closed the door, her mouth still slightly open, and locked it up. She forces her mouth closed, not understanding the weird sensation she was feeling at the moment. Was it heart burn? She should probably take some pain relievers.

Lucy plants her hands on her hips and glares at Natsu. "I'm going to take my bath now. NO peeking and don't destory my apartment!" She said, firmly. _Maybe you should ask him to join you, so you can keep an eye on him..._ Lucy squeaked, the sound sounded loud in the quiet bathroom. _Where in the hell did that come from?!_ She asked herself, frantically.

She shook her head at her thoughts. She must be really tired tonight. She quickly stripped and did her thing, all the while listening carefully in case Natsu broke something. She dried herself and then rushed to get dress, deciding it was too quiet out there.

She flung the door open and peered out, cautiously. "Natsu?" She hear something muffled coming from her kitchen. Lucy's eyes widened and she rushed to get the bat out from under her bed. She crept her way to the kitchen. She jumped into the open and swung the bat.

"AH! LUCY!" Natsu's voice yelled out, not hurt, but annoyed. Lucy blinked at him, questioningly before she realized she just hit him with the bat. Lucy blushed.

"Oh. Sorry, Natsu." She mumbled, embarrassed. He just nods, rubbing his arm where she hit him. Lucy looked around, expecting a mess (because really, that's just what Natsu does when he eats) but got a set dinner table instead. She blinked again. When did she buy a table and where did he get the food from? "Natsu...? What is this?" She asked, slowly.

The table was covered in a white tablecloth (that she didn't own) with pick flower petals spread around on top of it. Two plates were placed at the ends of the table, filled with spaghetti, and two wine glasses (that she was sure had grape juice in it) placed beside them. _There is no way _Natsu_ did all this, _Lucy thought, her jaw on the floor.

Natsu coughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, um. Well,..." He pause to gulp. "I had some, uh, food left over from yesterday. I just thought... maybe you'd want some. Igneel used to say that you have to provide meals to your family to show that you are a good provider..."

Lucy blinked. "What?" Did he just say that he wants to be a good provider for his family? What family?

Natsu cleared his throat. "Just... Let's eat!" He clumisly slouched into his seat. Lucy followed his example, a bit slower though. They started to eat, silently.

Suddenly, Lucy thought of something. What if Natsu was talking about Lisanna when he was talking about family earlier? Lucy paused. What was this feeling? She never noticed all these emotions she got when she was with Natsu. So, what was this awful gut feeling, that had her so...angry?

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Is it the food? I told Gray not to put so much onion in the sauce!" Natsu started to get up. Lucy just looked at him for a second. She _had _to know...

"Natsu... What did you mean earlier when you said something about a family? Is it with Lisanna? Why are you even here? Isn't everyone at her beck and call lately? I mean this is the first time you've even been over here since she came back... What in the world is going on, Natsu?!" Lucy's voice raised a bit as she looked at him again, in almost desperation. She suddenly paled.

Oh My God! What did she just say?!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I was hoping to end it in a kind of cliff hanger. It will be longer next<strong> **time, I hope! Review please ^_^**

**~Booksmj7**


	4. Maybe its a Love Bite?

**Hey guys! First off, I'd like to say sorry to all my loyal viewers for not updating sooner. But to be honest, I couldn't use my laptop for days cause a virus protection thing. I was soooo stressed! It has been really long days and I didn't have my animes! DX But now we are back on track.**

**OK. I've kept you waiting long enough. On to the story!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

><p>Her face paled, the blush on her face stood out like a neon stop sign. Lucy gulped. Why did she say that?!<p>

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. I meant... uh, never mind. Just excuse me." Lucy rushed past Natsu, quite panicked. But she was brought to a harsh halt. Natsu glanced at her in a way that reminded Lucy of a monkey whose face was sucked into a vacuum.

"Lucy... I-" Natsu began only to stop to pull her into a hug instead. Lucy froze. She shouldn't be thinking the way she was about Natsu, her best friend! She shouldn't think about the way his muscles felt against her hands. Or about how good he smelt. Or how her knees seemed to be weak at the thought of him suddenly kissing her. OMG?! Do I have feelings for Natsu?! Lucy thought to herself, panicking.

She quickly pulled away to put a stop to her thoughts. No. She couldn't possible like Natsu that way. Besides, Natsu likes Lisanna, not her. Lucy went over to her bed and flopped face first onto her bed. It didn't go unnoticed that Natsu never answered her questions.

Natsu looked at Lucy, yes looked at, he definitly did not stare! He definitly glanced quickly at her ass, too. But seriously, why did she have to have such an awesome looking ass?! He sighed, before joining her on her bed. "Go home, Natsu!" She said, the bedding muffling her voice. She sounds weird like that, Natsu thought, scrunching up his nose.

"No!" He growled, not really meaning to. What is wrong with him? He can't seem to say anything right lately. He sighed, and looked out Lucy's window. The full moon caught his eye. Oh no. What month is it?! Natsu sat up quickly and looked at Lucy's calendar on her desk. It was the first day of spring, March. Natsu paled. This is explains so much!

Natsu lunges for the window. It was locked. Natsu made a noise of distress. What can of magic was this?!

How could he not notice this before he came here?! He was suppose to be in his cave waiting this out, but now he's stuck with the person he is trying to keep safe! "Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu immediately felt the difference of his point of view.

His eyesight, that was already greater than humans but less than a dragons', seemed to sharpen even more and his sentences became less complicated. _Girl. Mine._ Natsu groaned and fell on the floor as he heard the voice repeating that sentence over and over. _Mine._

"Lucy! Leave!" Natsu cried out to her, desperate.

"This is MY HOUSE!" She yelled back, huffing. Natsu sighed, why must she be diffcult right now? Lucy took a step closer and Natsu panicked.

"No! Don't come closer!" Natsu shouted at her. _MINE._

Lucy stumbled back as she saw Natsu's eyes darken and a predatory look entered them. "N-natsu?" She asked, uncertain. She saw the scales appear on his arms and face. So focused on backing away from the look she was receiving, she didn't even see Natsu lunge at her. Lucy landed on her back on her bed, stunned.

Natsu layed over her, roughly rubbing himself all over her. He's hands stroke her arms, surprisingly gentle. "Natsu!" She cried out. "What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy struggled to get out of Natsu's hold and she pretty much failed.

Natsu was mumbling, "Mine." Over and over again. Lucy was worried. But he wasn't doing anything else besides the rubbing. His hands didn't wander and he wasn't kissing her but he was staring intensely at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He growled again.

He moved fast, so fast that Lucy missed the movement. His head was stuffed into her neck, his lips brushing the joining of her neck and shoulder. Lucy's pulsed jumped.

"Mine. Must show them you are mine." Natsu gruff voice vibrated the suddenly sensitive spot. Lucy gulped, nervously.

"N-natsu!" Lucy said, a bit more commanding. But Natsu's mouth moved and Lucy felt a sharp pain go threw her body. She yelped.

"Ah! Natsu! MOVE!" She pushed on his shoulder. Suddenly, his tongue licked her skin and she jumped again. His tongue was rough kind of like sand paper but a bit softer. Why was she attracted to that?! She continued pushing at him.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu got up and swiftly threw himself out her window, which magically unlocked itself now. Lucy sat up, gaping at the window. She hurried to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Pulling down her sleeve a bit, Lucy gaped again at her shoulder.

HE BIT HER!

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the extremely long wait. Also, sorry that it this chapter was so short. I'm working on that. Review please. <strong>

**~Booksmj7**


	5. Plans

**It seems that everyone liked my last chapter. I am happy. I have homework that needs to be done (over my springbreak!) but instead here I am writing another chapter earlier than I planned. ^_^ oh well**

**Enjoy! **

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

><p>Lucy was still staring at her shoulder. Morning had come and gone and Lucy never slept. There were awful bags under her eyes and she yawned every 3 mintues. <em>I can't believe he bit me!<em> Lucy thought, gaping again.

A sudden warmth spread across her body. Lucy looked around. What was that? She looked at her window but the afternoon sun's rays were pointing in the opposite direction of her. The warmth came again, kind of a cozy feeling spreading across her body that, for some odd reason, comforted her. _What is going on?_ She thought, shaking her head. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Lucy looked down at her arm. And she screamed.

_When did I get a tattoo?!_ Lucy thought, unbelieving. The tattoo was of a dragon that was red mixed with some orange, reminding Lucy of how Natsu described Igneel, stretched out and was the length of her entire arm. It's massive head layed over her Fairy Tail mark. The scales looked life-like and glimmered when the light caught it. Even though Lucy was beyond surprised at this unpleasing ink, she was even more mad at herself for finding it very beautiful. She didn't want a tattoo (besides her Fairy Tail mark, of course).

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes grew big. She jumped off her bed and slammed onto the unforgiving ground. Her breath was knocked out of her for a moment. When she recovered, she held up her arm. _I'm crazy. Yeah that's it! I haven't slept all night, so I must be halucating! Because there is absolutely no WAY that thing just MOVED!_ Lucy thought, frantically. And then, just to prove her wrong, the dragon moved (slithered, really). Lucy sucked in her breath, then screamed again and began waving her arm in the air, hard.

"Get off, get off, get off, get OFF!" She shouted, wildly slinging her arm everywhere. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" But the dragon didn't leave, instead it opened it's eyes at her and gave her an annoyed look (which just had her going back to trying to get the thing off).

"This is _so_ not happening! I'm dreaming! Yes, that's it! I fell asleep and I'm dreaming!" Lucy said, looking pleased for coming up with that solution. She relaxed, it is a dream after all. She shrugged and got up off the floor then went to the kitchen to make some brunch. She tripped over one of her shoes and slammed into the wall next to the kitchen. "Ow!" Lucy pouted then froze. Did she just feel the pain of her slamming into the wall?

Slowly, very slowly, Lucy glanced down at her arm in horror. "NOOOOOOO!"

Lucy stuffs her face in the pillows of her bed. _Why is this happening to me?!_ How could this happen? What happen that could have lead up to this? Lucy thought for a second. Well, she came home with Natsu, Natsu made her dinner, Natsu freaked out for some reason, Natsu oddly began to rubbed up against her, Natsu bit her, then Lu-

Wait a second. Back up. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Oh my... NATSU!

Lucy jumped up. This is all Natsu's fault! He must of done some weird dragon magic on her when he bit her, giving her this huge tattoo. Oh, she was _so_ getting him for this! Lucy went to the bathroom, undressed, and got into the warm bath. As Lucy scrubbed her body clean, she hesitated at the tattooed arm. The dragon was happily swirlling itself around Lucy's arm and seemed to be waiting in anticipation. Curiously and cautiously, Lucy brushed over the dragon which viberated in response. Was it..._purring_? Lucy shook her head and went on finishing up her bath and quickly got dress.

Wait. Lucy looked at her arm which was on full display. No one must know. She looked around for a jacket only to find that she didn't own any. Lucy sweat drops. She looked through her closest and found a sweater that was pink and was a bit small. It cut off just below her breasts but at least it cover the dragon. She slides it on and then grabbed her keys and whip. Lucy skipped out the door planning Natsu's death.

* * *

><p>Natsu was at the house he shared with Happy, horrified. How could he do that to Lucy? She was much too young to be a mate, but Natsu goes off and bites her to show everyone who she belonged to. Natsu didn't know exactly what came over him when the full moon's rays hit him. It seemed that his inner dragon showed itself, like it did every year since he hit puberty. But this year was specially hard. He felt it coming ever since he saw Lucy in her *cough* 'birthday suit' last month. Of course he got a Lucy Kick after but that never erased the memory which was burned into his mind. Natsu sighed.<p>

By now, Lucy must have seen the Mark of the Dragon. Which probably meant she had sent off to go find him, obviously raging for what he had done. This is exactly the reason why Natsu decided to stay at home for a few days. He sighed. Why did he feel the way he did about Lucy? She's his best friend, isn't she? Then why? Why make things complicated?

_**She's mine. Ours.**_ A growling voice stated in Natsu's brain (he did have one!). The same voice that has been talking in his head since last night. Always repeating the same thing: _**Mine.**_

Despite what some would think when they hear voices in their head, this one was actually calm, collected. It wasn't rampaging around yelling insults or whispering very bad things into your thoughts and ideas. It was almost...friendly. Like a puppy. It talked in a childish way; the not complete sentences kind of way. It stated the sentences in a matter of fact voice, no matter if it's asking a question. The voice oddly reminded Natsu of his father, except it sounded like a less educated dragon. _**She ours to please!**_ The voice, which Natsu began to call Lil Dragneel, stated more demandingly.

A hundred images of Lucy started to flash through his brain. Lil Dragneel wouldn't stop the endless pictures of Lucy last month at, how he like to call it, her most valuable. The way Lucy's breasts move... The way her hips rolled... The way the water drops run clear down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, disappearing into fine, curled blonde hair (how he WISHED to follow the trail!)... The way she bent over to recieve the fallen towel!

Natsu growled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Lil Dragneel pouted in a wounded way. "We can't just... take her!" Natsu tried to reason to himself. "We can't just lift her over my shoulder, carry her to my bed, tied her up, and just... fuck her senseless!" Natsu stood up, frustrated.

_**Just take already!**_ Lil Dragneel grumbled back. _**Want.**_

Natsu sucked in a deep breath. Yeah. Why couldn't he just take her? Why couldn't he just fuck her senseless? He already marked her as his! So what is he waiting for?! He needed to finish what he started! Natsu grinned.

In the middle of him pulling on his vest, Natsu paused. The least he could do was to put a little romance into it. Igneel always said that women liked to be romanced off their feet, or something like that. Natsu looked around his bedroom.

Candles. He. Needed. Candles.

Natsu pulled out his box of emergancy candles that he used when the power goes out. Not that he needed them. Happy hated it being so dark in the house at night. Besides, the flames make a good snack. Natsu counted them. 34. _Should be good enough, _he thought, pleased. Lil Dragneel was eager to go get his mate. He (or Natsu is pretty sure he's a boy, from his rather deep voice) growled impatiently. _**Hurry.**_

Natsu rolled his eyes. _Yeah yeah._ Natsu places the candles in spaces around his bedroom, deciding to light them up when he got back. When he was satisfied with that, he glanced around thinking that something was missing. He thought back to the maginze Mira always looked at, thinking about the picture of the man posing on the bed with candles ignited and laying in a pile of petals... PETALS!

Where in the world is he going to find _petals_?!

Oh! Neighbor! Mrs. Bow (an old lady of 68) grew a flower garden in her backyard. She surely won't mind him taking a few, if he just left a letter explaining, right? Natsu shrugged. Quickly, he wrote the letter (it was rather sloppy) and put on his shoes. He set off.

Mrs. bow lived about a mile and a half away from Natsu and happened to be his only closest neighbor. Natsu ran the hole mile and a half to her house, leaving the note on the door, and sneaked around back. Natsu looked around at the garden. What kind of flowers did he need to get? Natsu shrugged and just began to picked the flowers closest to him (which he didn't notice until much later that the flowers where a peach and a soft pink color, that fortunately matched Lucy's skin tone). Natsu ran back home with arms _full_ of flowers.

Racing into his bedroom, Natsu stole a look at the clock which said it was almost 1. Hurriedly, Natsu picked off all the petals on every single flower and spread them across the bed and floor of his room. Nodding finally fully satisfied, Natsu quickly grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around his neck, and raced out the door at 1:45 to the guild which is where Lucy probably would look first for him.

And now he just had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it guys! Sorry for any mistakes, some tend to slip by me! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and is already skipping over this to write me a great and sweet review! *hint hint, wink wink* ;P <strong>

**Love you guys!**

**~Booksmj7**


	6. Realizing Something

**Hi guys! ^_^ Well, I really don't have anything to say except thanks so much for the kind reviews so... On to the story I guess.**

**WARNING: lemony stuff ahead! Its a slow climb to the climax *tee hee* please be nice! This is my first lemony scene. If you don't want to read, then turn back now. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**~Booksmj**

Lucy's dark aura could been seen for miles. Just as Lucy reached for the handle on the amazing guild building, she was jerked away and around the side of Fairy Tail. Lucy, confused, only got a quick glanced of pink hair when she was tossed upside down. She huffed. "NATSU!" She yelled, demanding his attention. His shoulder digged into her stomach.

Natsu hurried to his house in the woods with Lucy thrown over his shoulder, his hand on her beautiful ass. Soon, he was passing by his neighbor who was out looking at her flowers, looking quite depressed at the mess. Natsu ducked his head as he ran past. He was panting a bit by the time he got to his house and really tired of Lucy yelling his ear off. He walked in and locked the door. He set _his_ soon-to-be Lucy on his bed and went to work on tying her hands together to his headboard by the softest thing he owned, his scarf. Lucy struggled the whole time, turning quite red in the face.

"Natsu! Untie me right now!" She fumed. "What the hell are you doing?!" She squeaked startled when he began lighting the candles. Wait. Candles? Lucy glanced around. White candles was placed all around the room and smelled like the cotton soft candles Lucy bought at the store for when she wanted to relax in the bath (somehow they kept disappearing). The effect of the smell made Lucy relax now as she layed tied to Natsu's bed. Only then did she realize that petals covered the bed. Nice pink and peached ones that felt soft against Lucy's back.

Natsu ignited a few candles at a time with his dragon breath. Once he had finished the task, he went back to Lucy who had finally stop talking and was looking around confused. He sat at the end of his bed and put his hand on Lucy's knee. "I can't do anything unless you agree." Natsu said, staring into her eyes. His thumb began drawing circles on her knee.

Lucy shivered, and squirmed her leg a bit. By the movement, Natsu's hand slipped up higher, making Lucy press her legs together. She couldn't get her voice to work properly as she felt weak flames of desirse when that thumb continued to draw patterns on her thigh. "You've got to understand, Luce. I know we're a little too young for something this serious but your 20 and I'm 21. We can make our own decisions. I mean... Well, I'm not entirely sure what I mean."

Lucy finally got her voice back enough to say, "J-just explain why you stole me off the streets and tied me to your bed." She raised her brow curiously. She wasn't as mad as she was before. Maybe the run to the guild got her energy out or maybe it's becasue she can never stay mad at Natsu, especially when he gives her the eyes he is giving her now. The look that gave her so many conflicting emotions.

Natsu did something that surprised the hell out of Lucy. He blushed. He leaned closer. "Lucy. You wear my mark and I wish I had more time to woo you but I've been waiting for years and I just can't wait anymore. Lucy, your my mate."

Lucy blinked several times. "W-w-what?" Her breathing picked up when Natsu leaned closer still. "Wait a second." Lucy was completely baffled. Wasnt there signs that she was suppose see before this happened?! The domaince and the marking? How did she miss... Wait. Natsu bit her last night and the tattoo dragon showed up. Was that marking? But where was the domaince? Well, now that she thought about it, Natsu did fight a lot more when she was in the guild and he always seemed to be there protecting her when Team Natsu would go out on missions. But... How the hell did she miss this? She was looking for the Dragon Slayer that the pretty she-dragon had said was her mate but she didn't even think to look in front of her face.

Lucy groaned. "How did I miss this?!" _And when did Natsu get all romantic?!_

Her body reacted to Natsu whenever she was even close to him and she often caught herself smiling at him or admiring him but she always pushed these odd feelings aside. There was no way best friends thought like that about each other. But even now she couldn't ignore the beating of her heart.

"Lucy. Didn't you ever wonder _where_ I went for two weeks each year? I'd be off in a cave waiting out the mating heat. But somehow this time the mating season caught up to me before I knew it. It should be here in the next two days from now. I can't hold in my feelings for you anymore, Luce. Your my best friend and I want you to be my mate before the two days are done. Please Luce. I need this." Natsu pleaded, looking really cute. Lucy snorted. Natsu winced, feeling the rejection. He looked down and removed his hands and leaned away.

Lucy drew her leg up and threw it across his lap. She came to accept that whatever feelings she had for Natsu was new but she knew that they would both suffer if she denied those feelings and she was sure that with time the feelings would become more powerful. She snorted because she couldn't believe he was asking her when normally Natsu just took what he wanted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. But when have you ever listened when I told you to do something?" Lucy shook her head. "This is new and a bit frightening. But I'm willing to fight for this if you are."

Natsu grinned. He took her face in his hands and smashed their lips together. Immediatley, Lucy used her legs to bring him closer to her so she didn't have to lean up in an awkward angle. He got the message and placed his body over her which somehow made the kiss deeper, leaving Lucy breathless. _Why hadn't they done this before?_ Lucy thought as his kisses made her feel like fire was spreading over her body. The feel of his body pressed against her felt so good and made her feel safe and protected. But she _really_ wanted more. She want to feel skin on skin. She tugged on the soft thing that was keeping her from touching him.

Lucy pulled her mouth away from his. "Untie me." She breathly demanded. Natsu ignored her and began to nimble down her neck. Lucy held back a moan as he found the sensitive part of her neck. "Natsu," She breathed. "Untie me."

Natsu leaned up to suck on her right under her jaw, his hands traveling to her hips. Lucy couldn't hold back the moan as his hands made contact with her bare stomach, feeling a weird spark. "Natsuuu." She was suddenly very thankful of the short shirt she picked to cover the weird tattoo dragon. Speaking of which...

"I think someone is trying to say hi." She whispered, still shocked that the thing could move across any part of her skin. Natsu pulled back enough to look at her stomach which showed the red-orange dragon.

"Wow. It came out so good...and very big." Natsu whispered, his breath fanned across her bare skin. Her hips jerked as the hot breath continued and the hands traveled up. Natsu scratch the dragon gently and Lucy felt it purr in response. Natsu's thumbs came to a stop right under her breasts. He looked up at Lucy with the look again, going down to suck on the same spot as before (that was going to leave a huge hickey on her neck that would probably last for quite a while). Lucy nodded her head, biting her lip.

Natsu bunched her shirt up so that it rested above her breasts that had popped right out. Lucy sucked in a breath, heart pounding but she was glad that she forgot to put on her bra. He pulled back a little to look at her chest; he had never seen anything that was so beautifully pink before. Natsu went back to her neck, nimbling down. He sucked a few seconds on her collar bone, causing her to shiver in pleasure, then skipped down to the valley of her breasts and bit down on the side of her right breast. Lucy cried out his name. Natsu just could not stop tasting Lucy; she was delicious.

He let go of her breast and lick the spot to soothe the place where his fangs tore her skin a little bit. His lips brushed her skin as he traveled up to her nipple. Slowly, (which tortured Lucy) Natsu ran his tongue over the beautiful pink nipple. He groaned at the awesome taste and sucked it up into his mouth.

Lucy snapped open her eyes in surprise at the intense feeling he created with the powerful tugs of his lips. She arched her back trying to shove the now erect tip into his mouth more. "N-n-natsuuu!" She moaned out.

Her hips had began to thrust up, making Natsu groan at the created friction. He lifted his hand up to give her left nipple some attention, which only made Lucy moan louder. He gently nipped the erect tip, mindful of his fangs. Lucy's hips slammed into his with a loud groan. Natsu pulled away from the breast he was suckling on to do the same thing to the twin.

Lucy was ready to kill him if he didnt fix the sudden heat that pooled in her lower stomach. "Natsu." She said, impatiently.

He chuckled, making Lucy's back arch up at the viberation. He let go of her breast with a loud pop; the tip tightened in the cool air making Lucy very aware of them. "I'm getting there." Natsu grinned at her.

He began kissing down her stomach and soon reached her hipbone. He gently bit on that too, his hands playing with the top of Lucy's skirt. "Off." Lucy breathe out, having a hard time staying still.

Lucy knew she should have been embarrassed about all of this but she didn't even seem to be nervous at all. A fire was spreading in her. She was ready for him now but Natsu seems like he wanted to torture her a little bit longer with kissing, sucking, and biting. Very slowly, Natsu was driving her insane. Lucy jerked with surprise when she literally felt her skirt and her favorite pare of lacey panties being ripped off. Lucy leaned up as far as she could, ready to scold him for destorying the loved underwear but when she looked down, Natsu was positioned inbetween her legs with both of her legs bent over his shoulders, giving Natsu a perfect view.

Lucy blushed, embarrassed at having someone so close to _there_. _He wouldn't do what I think he's going to d-_ Lucy's train of thought was ruin by a tongue. Natsu placed strong licks in all the right places and Lucy could feel the beginnig of a heat in the lower part of her stomach tightening, begging to be released. Natsu's tongue was slightly rougher than a human's would be but to Lucy, it felt really, _really _good. A loud, strained moan tore from her throat. "Ohhhhh!"

Natsu had finally got rid of his vest that he was wearing and removed his shoes. Then he digged his knees into the bed to get a better angle, letting one of Lucy's legs drop from his shoulder. _**Take.**_ The dragon in him was so happy to finally be able to mate with his mate. But now, Lil Dragneel was getting impatient.

Natsu groaned when Lucy's leg brush up against the hard erection tucked into his pants, begging to be let out of the suddenly tight confinement. He _had _to speed things up. Natsu found her nub. Lucy cried out his name and her legs tried to close from the way to intense feeling. "Oh God, NATSU!"

As soon as Natsu started to suck on that nub, Lucy's mind went blank and all she saw was white. She was deemly aware of her screaming out Natsu's name. _Wow,_ She thought as she relaxed onto the bed, dazed.

Natsu was grinning up at her, enjoying himself greatly. He began to kiss his way up to her lips, stopping at pervious spots. Lucy, still a little dazed, could feel something hard against her thigh. Why wouldn't he untie her?

"That was the most sexiest thing I have ever seen!" Natsu said, grinning a fanged toothed grin. Lucy didn't have the energy to even scowl at him.

Lucy felt it in her, something. Fire. It was spreading again. She could feel herself gathering strength for more and she began to mold herself against Natsu's body. Her toes played with his pants, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. "You bounce back fast, eh?" He teased.

"Off." She demanded, tugging his pants with her toes. Natsu pulled back with his eyes focus completely on her. Lucy never seen him so focused. There was a certain heat in his eyes, something that made her toes curl in promise. She held her breath as she watched him slowly hook his thumbs into his waistband. _God, he is torturing me!_ Lucy scowled at him which only made him chuckle lowly, the sound sending chills down her back.

Lucy drew in a deep breath when Natsu dropped his pants. He had went commando so his hard length jumped right out, pointing straight at Lucy. He was so...so...BIG! There was no way he was going to fit in her!

Natsu chuckled when he saw Lucy's eyes widen in shock. If that didn't boost his confidence (something he already had too much of), then he didn't know what would. He leaned his hand up to close her dropped jaw while his face went lower, going straight for her nub again. Lucy's whole body jerked as the brilliant tongue went back to work and she was still quite sensitive down there. "N-Natsu!" She struggled to get out.

Lucy winced, suddenly, at a strange stretching feeling. She lifted her head, looking down at Natsu who still had his mouth attached to her nub (which made it _very_ hard to concentrate). "Natsu?" She asked curiously.

Natsu looked up and pulled away for her to see Natsu's finger in her. Lucy gaped, surprised. "I have to stretch you out a bit first, love." He flicked his finger against her really tight walls.

Lucy lifted herself up in the pleasure. Natsu leaned up so that his face was leveled with Lucy's own. He gently kissed her, swallowing her moans with his mouth as he moved inside her. "UHHHH!" Lucy's nose screwed up slightly as Natsu added his second finger. He knew it only hurt a little but he still tried to be careful. Slowly, he repeated his actions untill she was able to feel comfortable with the preparations.

"Natsu! Faster!" Her head fell back a bit and her eyes narrowed in pleasure. Natsu complied, pumping fast while leaning down to suck on her nipples. Lucy's back arched off the bed and when she was just about to go over the edge, the pleasure stopped. Lucy whined, "Natsu, pleaseee!"

Natsu had pulled out his fingers, inspecting them. They were cover in Lucy's juices. Lucy was watching him, curiously and still slightly mad for being denied release. Natsu suddenly stuck the juice covered fingers into his mouth, groaning in delight. "You taste so good, Luce!" He grinned at her around his fingers. He cleaned them off before moving to hover over her, Lucy's legs wrapped loosely around his thighs with his knees spreading them apart. "Are you ready?" He looked into her eyes.

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. The tattoo dragon curled itself around Lucy's arm, sending waves of calmness to settle her nerves.

Natsu continued to look into her eyes, ignoring his hard length as it painfully bumped against her thigh. "Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. Please, Natsu." Lucy answered softly. Natsu nodded and slowly as he could, he pushed his hips forward.

**Sorry that I'm leaving it here but I guess your just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what is next for our favorite couple. Sorry again, but at least this is my longest chapter!**

**I'm so sorry that it took a while for this update but I really just couldn't stand what I was writing so I kept deleting it and re-doing it. **

**Please review! Nice reviews that tells me that I did ok on my first lemony scene ^_^ **

**Until next time guys! XOXO**

**~Booksmj7**


	7. Surrounded in White

**I think I made you guys wait long enough... I'm sorry and I know I say that a lot but its true. Truth is, I really hated how I wrote this chapter. I kept writing and re-writing then just deleting everything. I just feel like I am quite awful with smut/lemon scenes and the things I wrote just made me cringe. But I fixed this the best I could and it's actually the best one out of the 12 times I wrote this chapter. **

**I'm just going to let you guys judge whether it was good or not.**

**-Sorry for any mistakes. I just can't bear to look over this for mistakes.(which makes me a bad, lazy writer. Sorry!)**

* * *

><p>Lucy sucked in a deep breathe, trying to mentally prepare herself. She knew it was going to hurt and tried not to think about it too much. Natsu had pulled back a bit and lined himself up. His tip brushed against her opening and he exhaled a bit. Natsu was nervous too because he wanted this to be really good for Lucy and he didnt want to hurt her. Still, he understands it was going to hurt her a bit anyway and he was dreading it.<p>

Natsu slowly pushed the tip of his cock in and groaned. Lucy bit her lip, it didn't quite hurt yet but she was still a bit nervous. She took deep breaths to keep herself relaxed enough. She parted her lips and breathed out, "Just do it, please. Fast. Like a band-aid." Natsu stared into her eyes briefly before nodding. He jerked his hips all the forward until he was balls deep in Lucy, feeling a thin barrier fall away. He bit his lip to stop the loud moan that tried to escape and exhaled. Not remembering that he closed his eyes, Natsu opened them to see how Lucy was.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" He asked, bring his hands up to hold her face. Lucy had closed her eyes and was biting her lip hard to keep from crying out in pain. Her face had screwed up a bit and she whimpered a bit when Natsu shifted a little. "It's okay, Lucy. Its okay. Your fine now. Look so beautiful and you feel so good. Really good." Natsu began whispering little things into her ear, calming her. He even cracked a joke, making her giggle, to distract her a bit. "Can I move, Luce? Are you ok? I know it'll be better if you let me move, please?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded hesitatingly. Natsu gave her a small smile and moved his hands from her face. One hand landed on her breast and the other gripped her hip. The hand on her breast ran fingers over her nipple making her squirmed and her breath to hitch. She was so focused on her breast that she was startle when Natsu began to pump. The thrusts started small and jerky, testing. The moment was awkward and Lucy couldn't focus her eyes on Natsu's face.

Lucy blinked at the sudden wave of pleasure, the pain had faded away and the rhythm began to flow. She moaned loudly when Natsu jerked firmly in her. "Harder, Natsu. I'm okay. Please. I need more." She moaned out. Natsu grunted and dropped his hand so that both were gripping her hips. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips as he pulled almost completely out before shoving back in, swallowing her moan that followed.

Natsu groaned as she tightly surrounded him and after that thrust he couldn't hold back. His control fried away and his mind blanked. _**Mine.**_

Natsu's thrusts were quick paced and firm, pushing Lucy down onto the bed with force. Lucy's moans were just a degree away from screams. He was so thick that Lucy felt so full and she simply couldn't think properly.

Natsu dimmly was aware of his name falling from flamed pink lips. Natsu shifted his weight, balancing on the balls of his feet, and lifted Lucy's leg up and over his shoulder. He held on to her leg for leverage and just pounded into her. Lucy was screamig in pleasure at the new angle, he was nailing something in her that had her trying to coil her legs in, the pleasure just too much but Natsu wasn't letting that happen. The desire that pooled in her lower stomach tightened and Lucy, desparate for release, began to buck her hips. Natsu growled. "Lucy!"

Sweat was dripping down their bodies. Muscels twitching and clinching. The only sounds in the room was the slapping of their bodies and the groans and the screams of pleasure.

Natsu let Lucy's leg drop while his hands fisted the bedding next to her shapely hips as he slammed into her so hard the bed creaked and hit the wall loudly. Lucy was hoarsely screaming words of encouragement. Natsu groaned dirty things into her ear, heightening their passion. As they both reached their peaked, Lucy screaming out as she was surrounded in white once again but this time with tiny black spots and Natsu growled out, "Love you!" before biting down hard on the part of her shoulder that was the tenderest.

Natsu hummed as he slowly came back to his senses and realized his teeth was still in Lucy's skin. He released her shoulder gently and leaned back to check to see if Lucy was seriously injuried somehow.

Lucy stared dazed at the ceiling, a small deeply satisfied look in her eyes. She grunted when Natsu began to pull out, wincing. She turned her head to look at him. They stared into each other eyes and Lucy saw the concern in his. She smiled, "Natsu." He tilted his head in question, "Untie me, I can't feel my hands."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! Did you like it? Leave me a review and I'll try to update sooner than I normally do (though sometimes when I'm ready to finish writing and proof read it, something very important comes up and it just doesn't happen, sorry!) Thank you guys so much for reading this and giving such great reviews, it really means a lot to me!<strong>

**~Booksmj7**

**P.S. : I JUST REALIZED ITS BEEN A WHOLE YEAR! OH MY GODS! IM SO SORRY, TIME JUST FLIES BY, YOU KNOW? S.O.R.R.Y **


	8. Tea Party! Time For A Nice Chat

Lucy was making tea in Natsu's tiny kitchen area by the time her hands stop being fully numb. She was wearing only his vest; she figured there was no harm showing so much skin now that Natsu's already seen her naked.

They have been quiet since Natsu untied her from his bed. They would send shy smiles to each other when one would catch the other's eye. Lucy had decided to prepare tea for them to relax a bit before they discussed everything that needs to be said while Natsu blew out (more like ate) the candles and got rid of the flower petals on the bed. She could feel him now, even though he wasn't near her. After they had officially mated, Lucy could feel a difference within herself. She felt whole, complete. She could feel Natsu's presence in the back of her mind, a warmth that wasn't there before. She felt connected with him, in a way that she didn't want to ever give up.

While she waited for the water to boil, Lucy took the time to properly look around Natsu's house. Lucy had been at Natsu's place only once before; she had cleaned it as a surprise for him but he had never shown up to see it. He had renovated just a bit since she last saw it, adding in some small details.

It was small, reminding her a bit of a large hut more than a house. The kitchen was basically part of the living room and the bathroom was...a little strange. It was so tiny that the toilet was partially inside the one person shower. There wasn't a sink, so you had to use the kitchen sink if you wanted to wash your hands but the narrow sink was over flowing with dirty dishes that had Lucy shaking her head. _Typical Natsu_.

The only mirror in the whole house hanged on the back of the bathroom door. Set off to the side with a curtain (instead of a door) to close off the room from the rest of the house was Natsu's bedroom. All in all, it was a nice place for at least one person and Lucy could see all the pontential Natsu put into it; the view of the outside from the windows was beautiful. But there was no wonder why Natsu was always over at Lucy's place. It just seemed a bit too small for Natsu's loud, outgoing, and rambunctious personality.

Natsu came out from behind the curtain and took the tea Lucy was offering him, shifting on his feet. He watched her slump into his old hammock that he used as a couch. While debating if it was alright to join her or sit on the floor instead, Lucy smiled and maneuvered around to create room for him to sit by her. Once he was settled, Lucy began speaking, "Why didn't you tell me I was your mate?"

Natsu shrugged. "We were young. We're still young. I had planned on telling you next year, when you turned 21. I didn't want to overwhelm you with getting mated right away. I was going to woo you more to get you thinking about there beng more bewteen us without you freaking out about it. And then once we've been together for a while, I was going to explain about possibly mating together. It all just caught up to me so quickly this year, I feel like I didn't get enough time to do it the way I wanted."

Lucy hummed. "I don't think I would have freaked out as much as you would have thought. I mean I would have _definitely_ freaked out but I wouldn't have been mad. I can't ever seem to stay mad at you for long. We're best friends, so yeah." She took a sip of her tea while Natsu nodded. "Mating is for life, isn't it?"

Natsu nodded again. "It's a bit like marriage but stronger. It is almost impossible to break the bond. Only death can break it."

"We're married?!"

"In the dragon sense, yes. The human sense? No."

Lucy breathed out in relief. Marriage is definitely something to do later on in their relationship. Being life long partners, in the dragon sense, was enough for her right now. "Oh. Then, what are we? What do we call this... relationship?"

"We're mates," Natsu shrugs. "But if you're more comfortable calling me your boyfriend, thats fine too." Lucy nods. They grew silent for a moment before Lucy thought of something.

"What happens now? What about stage 3?" Lucy sits her now empty cup on the wooden floor and then turns her body back to Natsu. Her bare knee brushed against his, the skin on skin had Lucy shifting more towards his almost naked body for more contact without realizing she was doing it.

"Stage 3? How do you know about stage 3? Wait, how did you know about any of this? You didn't seem surprised earlier when I mentioned it." Natsu raised a brow at her.

Lucy smiles sheepishly. She tells him about her vivid dream with the she-dragon. It felt like ages ago when the dream happened but really its only been two days. "She said don't be surprised what you will find when you officially mate. What did she mean by that?"

Natsu seemed lost in thought for a second, thinking about what she could of meant. "She must of been talking about the dragon phase."

Lucy blinked. "The dragon phase?" Natsu hummed his affirmation before leaning down to place his cup on the floor.

"Its where you phase into a dragon." Lucy's mouth drops open and she leans back (when had she gotten so close to Natsu?), her breath leaving her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! AM I GOING TO CHANGE INTO A DRAGON?!"

Natsu shook his head and tried to soothe her. "NO, no, no. It's ok. You're not going to turn into a full flegded dragon, thats only happens if you're fully human and you mated a full on dragon. But you're not, you're a mage. So the only thing that could possibly happen is your powers becoming stronger. You might even grow a few scales on your arms and face, like me. But you will not have any dragon slayer magic." Lucy relaxed back into the hammock in relief.

After the shock of the dragon phase news, Natsu rubbed her back and Lucy stared down at their knees. "I wonder who the she-dragon was."

"Me too." Natsu says softly before he slips his hands underneath his vest. Lucy squeaked in surprise and then cried out in pleasure has Natsu's fingers came in contact with her breasts. Carefully moving around so he didn't flip the hammock, he leaned her down onto her back and slid inbetween her legs, pressing kisses on her neck.

They forgot about the she-dragon for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter was just a chilled and informative one today, because they definitely need to make sure that they're on the same page with their relationship. Leave a lovely review please. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Once I have completed this story, I will go back through all the chapters and fix any mistakes so just bare with me until then! Thank you to everyone who reads this story while its a bit of a hot mess and still leaves wonderful reviews ^_^<strong>

**~Booksmj7**


End file.
